A Forgotten Valentine and a Hurt Feeling
by KittyCrazy
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Jess is so excited to see what Darcy will give her! But what happens when Darcy doesn't show up and he doesn't give her any valentine? Heather Vogel Fredrick owns everything except for my plot. A little OC
1. Where

Today is Valentine's day. I am _so _excited to see what Darcy will give me this year. Last year he gave me a box of chocolate, a red rose, and a fancy dinner date. I hurry up to my room and slip on a Megan Wong original. It's baby pink and strapless. I love it.

"Jess! It's time to go to Clementine's house for a MDBC meeting and to celebrate Valentine's day!"

I light up. I heard that Gigi's making dim sum.

When we pull up to the drive way, I jump out and twirl my dress. Megan comes out and smiles when she sees me.

"Like it?" she says, joining me on the drive way.

I stare at her, and shake my head. "No, I don't like. I _love_ it!"

Megan beckons me with her hand. "C'mon. Let's go. I want some dim sum."

I follow her cheerily. I step in the house and expect to see Darcy smiling at me and hugging me. I'm surprised when I don't see him. And I'm a little hurt when I see

Stewart engulf Emma in a hug. I watch as Simon and Tristan take Megan and Cassidy's hand. Where is he?

I sit down a little glumly on the brightest couch I can find. Yellow. I wish Darcy would plop down beside me and we would be squished. It's one of those weird chairs where it's too big for one person but too small for two people. Darcy and I had never minded.

Gigi comes out grandly, carrying a tray full of delicious smelling dim sum. Cassidy jumps up the second that Gigi sets the tray down. She grabs all her favorite food and then sits back down.

"Cassidy!" her mother scolds her.

Cassidy shrugs. "Sorry. I just love dim sum," she mumbles, her mouth full.

Mrs. Sloan-Kinkaid just shakes her head. Usually this would make me laugh but today it doesn't. Nothing makes me laugh. I don't even eat any dim sum, which is _so_ not like me. Even the fudge that is soon brought out doesn't tempt me.

_Where is Darcy?_


	2. Jaron's Date

Jess

I step out into the shining light, open my mouth, and begin my first line. As I speake and wander around the stage, I think to myself, _this is the perfect play to go with my heart._

It is. It's about a girl who falls in love. Finally she manages to catch the boy's attention, and they start dating. But on Valentine's day she doesn't get anything, and she breaks up with him.

That part is like my story. Although I don't want to break up with Darcy. But then as the story continues, the boy apologizes and buys her flowers and stuff and she and him get back together. A typical love story.

It's just, I don't think that Darcy will apologize and give me red roses.

Suddenly, I crash into a big body. When I look up, I see Jaron.

He bends down and begins apologizing to me. "Oh, Jess, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

I shake my head. "No, no, no, Jaron! It was me! It's okay."

It's not okay though. I just ruined a play, and I watch, ashamed as the red curtains come down. They're like red roses.

_Jaron just apologized. He and I made the curtains that look like red roses fall down. He _is _pretty cute. . ._

I look up back at Jaron. He smiles down at me. "Hey, Jess, as an apology do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Tonight's the night that I thought Darcy was going to take me out on! But he's not, because he left his girlfriend hanging. Miserably, mind you.

After a moment of hesitation, I nod. "Sure. Why not?"

Jaron's face lights up. "Great! Pick you up at 6, all right?"

I nod. "Of course."

When I get into my car, I'm smiling and humming. Who needs Darcy? He probably gave his valentine meant for me to another girl. He could've at least broke up with me! That would've been better than being in that zone. The zone where you're not sure if he's your boyfriend still, or a ex-boyfriend.

I'm still in my dress, so I just put on some makeup and choose out some high heels.

When I'm ready, the doorbell rings.

**Dun dun dun. . .what's going to happen next? I've decided to continue it anyway, so I hope you enjoy it!**


	3. The Standoff

I stare at him, speechless. He looks amazing. Can you blame me? He's wearing a nice suit, and his hair his gelled back (well, that might not be good) and his smile-oh my god, that smile of his-is amazing.

Maybe Darcy is over. His chapter of my life is over. Jaron is my new life. He offers his arm like a gentleman, and I start to laugh, but it fades. I guess I remember how Darcy used to do that.

Then I shake my head firmly, annoyed with myself.

_Why am I recalling old memories of him? Good ones, might I add. It's time to get over him. _

I snap out my daydream when Jaron opens the door to his red Tesla. Pretty nice ride.

I hop in, and Jaron directs me to close my eyes.

I obediently close my eyes and cover them with my hands.

When we get there, Jaron tells me I can open my eyes. I blink once, then I blink again.

The place is so fancy there's no name for it. Just flashing lights and a doorman.

Darcy _never _took me to places like this. He only too me to places where I felt at home.

I tell myself that I am at home in this flashy place. From the way Jaron is smiling, he definitely has been here before.

We enter and I stare around awkwardly. A lady with a bluetooth in her ear leads us to a romantic couple table. We're in a rather private place,so no one can see us. Jaron waves over a waiter, and I scan the menue, then order.

The food comes surprisingly fast, and I serve myself. The food tastes good.

"So," Jaron says, starting a conversation, "Where do you plan to go to college?"

An awkward start, but I answer to make him feel better.

"I don't know yet, but I'm aiming for a place close to home."

He nods, and then we begin talking. He's a little harder to talk to, less than Darcy. I pinch myself a little.

It must have been a unlucky coinicedence, but then Darcy shows up, and I groan. Unfortunately for me, he starts scanning the place. He spots me and strides over, stopping when he sees Jaron.

I stand up quickly, and try to shield his gaze from Jaron, but it's too late.

"Hello Jess," he says stiffly, still staring at Jaron.

"Hi, Darcy," I say, awkwardly waving.

He steps a little closer to me, and takes my hand. "Happy Valentine's day, _sweetheart_."

I try to step away, but his grip tightness.

Jaron stands up. "Why are you holding Jess's hand?"

Darcy glares at him. "She's _my_ girlfriend, in case you haven't noticed."

He glares back with equal coldness. "No, otherwise why would she agree to go out with me?"

Darcy turns to me. "He asked you out and you said yes, knowing that you already had a boyfriend?"

"No Darcy you don't understand!" I say desperately. "He knocked into me, and apologized by taking me out for a _friendly_ dinner, as _friends_."

Darcy gestures to the couple table, and the privacy wall. "And what is all this?"

I get more annoyed at him for not understanding. "Darcy! I agreed because you completely, absolutely forgot that it was Valentine's day! Do you know how miserable I was when I saw all my friend's boyfriends give them hugs and chocolates and plently of love?"

He stares at me, startled. "Jess-"

I barrel on. "Jaron was so nice to me! He _understood_ my feelings!"

"Yeah!" Jaron intervenes. He whips out a big Valentine's card, along with a red rose. He grandly hands them to me.

I turn to Darcy. "And where's your valentine?"

He looks at me desperately. "Jess! Sometimes Valentine's aren't the only way to show love!"

He reaches for my hand and tries to pull me into a hug, but I push away. "No, Darcy. You left me. I would've accepted it if you had come to the meeting, given me a hug and sat down next to me. But you weren't even there. I'm sorry, Darcy, but we're over."

Jaron looks at him triumphantly. "See? The ladies can't resist me. You lost. Face it. Jess likes me. She's _mine._"

I turn to him angrily. "I'm _not_ yours, and I'm not something to show off! I'm a person that nobody owns! We're not dating, I'm not dating _anyone_!"

Things are getting very heated, and all eyes in the restaurant are on us.

I look around, expecting some people to tell us to go outside, but no one shows up. Everyone, including the staff, are staring at me. I guess they're as interested as the next person.

I glare at both of them. "That's it. Darcy, I thought I loved you. I crushed on you for years, and I was elated when you noticed me. But you forgot! You forgot, and that's a scar that can't be healed."

"Oooh!" Jaron crows. "Need some Aloe vera for that burn?"

I round on him. "And we're not something either! If I had to choose, I would choose Darcy!"

Jaron's speechless, but Darcy looks like he wants to crow back. He doesn't, of course, because he knows that I'll hate him for that. I stomp out into the dark night and call a cab.

When I get home, I fall on the bed. I'm ready to sleep, but the phone rings. I pick it up, annoyed. Who would call at a time like this?

It's Darcy. "Hey, Jess, I need to speak to you."

**What's Darcy going to say? Planning on updating soon, so please review and tell me your thoughts so far. Thanks!**


	4. You and I Are Just Meant to Be

I sigh, quite irritated.

"What is it, Darcy?"

"Listen Jess. I'm sorry. Remember that day when we heard our parents talking about us?"

I'm plunged into a flash back.

I peer around the corner and see my parents talking with Darcy's parents.

I'm about to sneak closer, but hands lift me up before I can start.

I squeal and fight to get back down. Darcy laughs, then sets me down and hugs me. I kiss him lightly on the cheek, then continue my way towards our parents. He follows me.

I hear my mom say, "Darcy and Jess are the perfect fit."

"I know! Like, they were pining after each other for years, but they were just too shy!" Mrs. Hawthorn agrees.

"Uh, Jess?" Darcy's voice jolts me out of my flashback.

"Y-y-yes?" I stammer, disoriented.

"I love you." He said it so boldy, so like it happened everyday, which, obviously it didn't. I gape at the phone.

"Wow, what a come back, Jess. I really love you too," he says, sounding amused.

I glare at the phone, but then I have to soften. Those memories.

"Jess," Darcy says, his voice soft, "Can we start all over again? I forgot to give you my valentine for you because I was so so busy. But now I realize, love always comes first. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smile to myself. "Yes, Darcy, yes. Yes I will be your girlfriend," I say softly.

I can almost see him grin. "Great! It's not too late to go to your favorite restaurant, is it?"

"No."

And when he picks me up, I think to myself, _I love this place way more than that flashy place that Jaron took me too._

_JARON_!? I had forgotten about Jaron!

Oh god, what would I do?

**So, I know that this is a little short, but I mean, this was just a phone call, so what'd you expect? I'm going to be updating soon, so keep checking!**


	5. Loss and Love

I'm about to say something, but I don't. Why? Because then Darcy will think that I have feelings for Jaron, and I don't want to lose him again.

So we enter the restaurant, and I sigh in contentment. This is the place where I belong.

The food comes slow, but i don't care because it tastes really good. Plus it gives me time to catch up with Darcy. He continuously apologizes as we eat, until I kick him in the shin and tell him to stop talking.

"Jess, do you want to go on a walk?" Darcy suggests, holding out his arm. He is so much more like a gentleman then Jaron.

I nod and Darcy quickly sets down some money, then escorts me out the door.

It's sunset, the most romantic time to take a stroll on Valentine's day. As we walk, I see Jaron holding hands with another girl. I glare at him, grossed out because he obviously already had another girlfriend at his hand. But Darcy doesn't have another girlfriend at his hand.

Jaron spots me glaring at him, then leans over and kisses the girl on her cheek.

He whispers something in her ear, and then leads her to us.

Darcy immediately stiffens and stops walking.

"Well, Jess, I see you've found your valentine," he says oily.

I glare at him, then say sharply, "I see you've moved on."

He laughs. "Oh, Jess, are you jealous?"

"Not a bit. Just disgusted."

He whispers something in his girlfriend's ear, and she giggles. I lead Darcy away, ignoring him with as much dignity as I can muster.

When we're out of earshot of the other couple, Darcy says, "I'm so glad that wasn't me. I hate it when you're mad at me."

I giggle, understanding what he meant. I guess I _can_ be pretty sharp sometimes.

Then I sigh. I guess I had lost a good friend. Or, at least, a potential good friend. But now the status is never.

It's a tiny loss, but when Darcy takes my hand, it seals up. There's no more loss. Darcy is back, Jaron is over.

Not to self: Darcy always has the other half of your heart.

The next day, when Darcy drops me off at school, then drives away to his, Jaron runs up to meet me.

I turn away from him but he grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Jess!" he says.

"What?" I say, angry.

"Pretend to be my girlfriend in front of Audrey, so she'll get jealous and become my girlfriend again!"

I glare at him icily. "Why should I help you? Besides, I applaud Audrey for coming to her senses and breaking up with you!"

"Please?" he says desperately. "She's the first girlfriend that stayed with me for more than a day!"

I stare at him, disgusted. "Wow. You're a failure, Jaron. There's no other girl out there for you, so embrace that fact, and don't go around dating girls and breaking up with them. Good bye."

Then I stalk away, leaving Jaron stranded in his island of sorrow.

When Darcy picks me up, he's hyperventilating. "Jess!" He exclaims.

"What?" I ask, slightly panicked.

_What's happening_?

**What will happen? Stay tuned for more!**


	6. Everything Comes With A Price

I stare at Darcy. He can hardly speak.

"Jess, we need to go to the hospital. Megan just got hurt!"

I gasp. _Not Megan!_

"M-m-Megan?" I stammer, shocked.

"Yes Megan! But that's not the worst, she broke both legs, and fell into a coma!"

"How bad is the break?"

"Pretty bad," he answers gravely.

My mind races through everything I know about the human body. Two broken legs can be fixed right? That person will be able to walk again I'm sure. . .I'M NOT SURE! I'M TRYING TO CONVINCE MYSELF!

"Jess?" Darcy says anxiously, shaking my shoulder. "I know that this is major, that this is horrible and terrible and what if Megan never comes out of her-"

"Be quiet and get to the point!" I snap at him, in no mood to listen to everything bad.

"Jess, we need to get there fast. Like, right now. Get into the car."

I hop in and he drives as fast as he can, I think he's going a little over the speed limit. But I don't care.

When we get there, the book club looks over at us and rushes over, telling us everything that happened.

Mrs. Wong said frantically, "Megan was walking over to her favorite yarn and cloth store, and she wasn't looking as she crossed the road. She was checking out her new phone that we bought her!"

Darcy says, "I guess everything comes with a price."

Mrs. Hawthorn nodded. "Oh, it sure does."

My mom rushes over to me, smothering me with questions and stuff like "are you okay?" and "how are you feeling?"

I shift my feet, annoyed.

I'm feeling horrible and selfish, because all that I cared about were valentine's and _my _problems, which are hardly problems! Meanwhile, Megan has been fighting for her life.

I'm so so so selfish. . . . But what about Megan?

**Oh no, what about Megan? I was told that Jess was a little bratty, not really like her, so I decided to have her more down-to-earth this time. I hope you like it. Again, please review!**


	7. Just

My hand gropes for Darcy's and when I find it, it curls around my hands warmly.

At least I'll always have Darcy with me. A nurse in blue pokes her head out the door.

"All immediate family please come to the room to see Megan Wong," she calls.

Mrs. Hawthorn gives Mrs. Wong a light push, and she takes Mr. Wong's hand, then walks bravely toward the door.

Dylan (I know, even he's here) asks, "Will Megan die?"

I flinch, and Mrs. Delaney scolds him, "Dylan! Never say that! It is rude!"

Dylan drops his head. "Sorry, Mom."

Mrs. Hawthorn wraps her arm around Emma and pulls her close. Cassidy is trying to put on a tough and confident face, but she's failing terribly. Becca looks the worst. Her face looks white and her eyebrows are knit together. She's wringing her hands, and muttering to herself who knows what. She's continuously shifting her feet. I don't know how I look, but it must be worried and anxious.

Mrs. Chadwick tries to put her arm around Becca but she throws it off.

"Don't touch me!" she snaps. Wow, Becca must be really anxious and tense. I'm so surprised when Mrs. Chadwick doesn't snap back, she just backs away respectfully.

I think I spotted the tiniest of flashes of annoyance in her eyes, but it quickly is masked over. And I only _think_.

Maybe I'm hallucinating, but it doesn't matter anymore, only that Megan is okay.

Everyone is standing around awkwardly, until I can't stand it. I duck outside and breathe in the fresh air. I hear footsteps behind me and whip around. It's only Darcy.

He slips an arm around my waist and we stand close, watching as the sun goes down. It's such a beautiful day for something like this to happen.

I whisper, "Darcy, I'm so sorry that I acted like that."

Darcy kisses my hair and whispers back, "Jess, I understand. Just remember, I will never, ever ever, forget anything for you. Because I told you, love comes first. So I don't care if I miss a sports practice, if it's for my beautiful girlfriend."

I kiss his cheek, then say softly, "Let's go back inside. I only wanted to be outside because I wanted to escape all these worries and I wanted to breathe fresh air, not tense and stuffy air."

Darcy nods. "I understand. I wanted to do that myself, but you did it first."

I laugh softly, but it fades a second later. I shake my head. "Oh, Darcy. I'm so worried about Megan!"

He nods. "I'm worried too. She used to be my girlfriend."

I pull away from him and stare at him. "Darcy, do you still have feelings for her? I thought you were over her! Do you know how much it hurt when we broke up the first time, and you asked Megan to prom?"

He takes my hand quickly. "Oh but Jess I love _you_! I'm completely _over_ Megan! I only asked her out to prom, then I stopped and went back to you!"

I force myself to relax so Darcy will see me, but inside I still have several doubts, which I push away. Darcy would never lie to me.

We go back inside, but then I stop in my tracks.

Why do I think that Mrs. Wong is crying?

**Oh no, why is Mrs. Wong crying? Please tell me what you think it is, and I'll wait one day for guesses, because I already know what's going to happen. Please only write your thoughts on this and your guess, please do not write something asking me to update right now, because remember that you'll have to wait. . .how about half a day? Thanks!**


	8. Replace

**guys, I just updated You and i are just meant to be because I got a review asking for more detail on the conversation, so go check that and you'll see !**


	9. Maybe An Ending

**Okay, so I think I'm getting off track of what my story was suppose to be, I think I'll start a sequel to A Forgotten Valentine and A Hurt Feeling. Because it was suppose to be forgotten valentine, hurt feeling, get back together. But now it's forgotten valentine, hurt feeling, get back together, Megan terribly hurt. So, I'm ending this story, but don't despair, because I'm starting a sequel. So, look out for it!**


End file.
